The Habit
by AzazeDoesFanfic
Summary: Darwin wakes up to Gumball doing something... unsettling. Darwin, in fear makes some mistakes, leading to a horrible secret (or so he thinks) about Gumball being told to Penny. How will Penny respond to this secret?


**Okay,**

 **I'm going to stop you right here,**

 **So you don't run away in fear,**

 **Warning,**

 **Don't blame me,**

 **This just came to mind,**

 **One of my prewritten stories,**

 **And I have been on the grind,**

 **To boost out that content,**

 **Sorry for being immature,**

 **As you're probably not gonna see another K+,**

 **At least that, I'm sure.**

 **Roses Are Red,**

 **Violets are blue,**

 **I don't own Amazing world of Gumball or Lexy,**

 **Neither do you,**

 **(And yes, she is in this story)**

 **Hearts From Azaze**

 **(Epic Transition!)**

The Habit

Settings: The Forest of Doom, Watterson House

Main Characters: Carrie, Penny, Darwin, Gumball

Minor Characters: Lexy

*Alarm clock goes off*

Darwin: *Wakes up* DUDE, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!

Gumball: Chill, just watching some porn.

Darwin: Oh sorry, if I don't appreciate waking up to a sperm filled bedroom, and you playing with your cock!

Gumball: Has to be done.

Darwin: You don't have to fucking masturbate in front of me. Shit, dude.

Can't you at least do it in private or something.

Gumball: Dude, I got to be prepared.

Darwin: *Face palm* And you prepare by having orgasms in your bedroom?

Gumball: Dude, remember our double date.

Darwin: I don't remember having to masturbate before it. What would Penny think of this?

Gumball: Penny isn't gonna know about it. Right?

Darwin: *sighs* Right. But just please, if you're gonna masturbate. Do it in a different room then my fishbowl.

*Points to bathroom*

Gumball: Whatevs.

Darwin: For Fucks Sake, our sister sleeps here. You're cleaning this shit up.

Gumball: Anais, Mom, and Lexy left hours ago for the Daisyland.

Darwin: Oh that gives you the right to jerk off in my face. At Least put on your fucking clothes dude.

Gumball: Whatevs.

Darwin: Holy hell.

Gumball: Dude, aren't you gonna bring condoms?

Darwin: I haven't developed sperm yet retard.

Gumball: Whatevs. More for me.

Darwin: Dude. We have the date in 15 minutes! Oh my Fuck- stop jerking off!

*Doesn't stop*

Darwin: Fine. But if you have sperm on your clothes don't blame me.

Gumball: Plenty of time.

Darwin: You still have to clean up your sperm, brush your teeth, put your clothes on, take a shower, and look slick. In 15 minutes. And we still have to get to the Forest of Doom.

Gumball: How are we gonna get to the Forest quick?

Lexy: Hey assholes, gonna get in?

Darwin: Thanks for driving us Lexy.

Gumball: Oh God! *Gets clothes on and brushes teeth while taking a shower* Hey Lexy, don't tell mom!

Lexy: Tell mom what?

Gumball: Phew, you don't know.

Darwin: He watched porn and masturbated onto the walls and floor.

Gumball: Well-

Darwin: And didn't clean his semen up.

*Lexy stares at Gumball with an unbelieving face*

Lexy: I'm not gonna tell mom. But I'm not gonna clean that up.

Gumball: I'll do it quickly.

*Cleans up sperm*

Gumball: Done, let's go. Piece of shit, rag on me.

Darwin: You deserved it.

Lexy: C'mon guys. Your girlfriends don't wanna see you like this.

Darwin: Whatever.

Lexy: We're here so shut up, both of you.

Gumball: See ya, Lexy.

Lexy: See ya bitches!

*Drives away*

Carrie: Your sister is cool.

Darwin: *sigh* Thanks.

Penny: So, where you wanna go in the Forest today?

Gumball: I don't know.

Darwin: I could give 0 shits.

Carrie: What's wrong Darwin-

Darwin: Well-

*Gumball blocks Darwin's mouth so nobody hears him explain about the porn incident*

Darwin: And that's why I'm a little upset.

Carrie: Oh...Kay.

Penny: We can go to the waterfall.

Gumball: That would be great.

Darwin: Okay. Waterfall.

Carrie: This is fucking huge.

Gumball: I know what else is fucking hu-

*Darwin elbows him*

Darwin: Shut up dude.

Penny: *Giggles*

Darwin: Wow it's even cooler close up.

Gumball: Usually there's stuff behind waterfalls in movies.

Carrie: Why not check it out.

Penny: Who first?

Gumball: I nominate Darwin cause he's a fucking fish.

Darwin: Whatever man.

*Goes through waterfall*

Darwin: I'm fine. You guys come through on the left.

Gumball: Please ladies. I got this. *Jumps through the waterfall and lands on a spiky rock.* Fuck that hurts!

Darwin: Sorry, I meant my left. He deserved that though.

Gumball: Why are you fucking killing me?

Carrie: *Laughs*

Penny: You are being kind of a douche, Gumball.

Darwin: Organic Fuckboy.

Gumball: Ouch.

Darwin: You know what Gumball? You deserved that.

Penny: Why does he deserve it?

Darwin: Do you wanna tell her or should I?

Gumball: Kill- Yourself-

Darwin: Probably means he wants me to tell.

Carrie: Tell Penny what?

Darwin: He's been masturbating in his room to try to get a larger Dick.

*Same look that Lexy gave them*

Penny: That's- really considerate...

Darwin: Really?

Penny: If he wants to go as far as too watch porn for me, then he respects me as his girlfriend.

Darwin: Oh. I just thought you would find that weird.

Carrie: You don't masturbate?

Darwin: I don't have sperm yet.

Penny: You, a ten year old that repeatedly has sex with a ghost, think it's weird to watch sex?

Darwin: No, I guess I was just traumatized from the fact that I was sleeping, and he was doing it like 5 feet away from me.

Penny: Okay, that is a little questionable.

Gumball: Whoops.

Darwin: Sorry I judged you bro.

Gumball: It's cool.

Carrie: Ok, let's finish exploring this cave.

Darwin: Actually, I'm a little tired. I think I'm done for today.

Carrie: That's cool, we can postpone till tomorrow.

Darwin: Awesome.

*In the car*

Lexy: How was your day?

Gumball: Great.

Lexy: Cool, but mom's kind of mad.

Gumball: Fuck. Why?

Lexy: Why would you put your sperm in the trash where she can smell it?

Gumball: I was in a hurry, okay? Damn it.

Lexy: Well you're in trouble.

Gumball: Great.

*End*

 **Holy crap that was short,**

 **And you know what else is short,**

 **My term memory,**

 **What was I saying again?**

 **Oh, Right**

 **Don't get in a fight,**

 **I know this,**

 **Will offend,**

 **But I don't want to be,**

 **On the wrong end,**

 **Of this argument you will propose,**

 **But feel free as I will oppose.**

 **But seriously guys, I'm drowning in happiness,**

 **Drowning in it.**

 **Help- Me-**

 **Hearts From Azaze**


End file.
